


In the Late Hours of the Night

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles comforts Willow during their time together in England after 'Grave'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Late Hours of the Night

Title:  In the Late Hours of the Night   
Author:  Elisabeth   
Rating:  NC-17   
Summary:  Giles comforts Willow during their time together in England after 'Grave'.   
Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  They come from the genius that is Joss Whedon.   
Feedback: Yes, Please! 

 

It has been several months since Tara's death and Willow nearly ended the world. After nearly killing him, Giles did the only thing he could do, he brought Willow back to England - to separate herself from her actions and become rehabilitated. He understood that she had acted out of grief and rage... and the power of the black arts. 

To be honest, he also did it out of his own feelings of guilt. He felt responsible for not being there when Willow first became addicted to the magicks. He hadn't been there when she nearly killed Dawn. If only he had, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten so far out of control over Tara. 

Every day he watched her put on a brave face for everyone, trying to work through her grief and guilt. But at night... Every night he could hear Willow crying herself to sleep through the thin wall that separated their rooms, like a small child. Giles never let on that he heard her. She cried alone at night because she was safe then, he knew that. He had hoped that, in time, she wouldn't need to grieve alone, that she would come to him for comfort as she had as a teenager, but she hadn't. 

One night, when yet again he could hear her crying, Giles decided that it was time to try to comfort her as best as he could. He got out of bed, donned a robe, and quietly made his way to her door. He knocked softly before entering Willow's room. When she heard him she tried to compose herself, apologizing for waking him. Giles went and sat on the bed next to her after closing the door. He took her in his arms and held her tightly. "It's alright," he told her. "Let it out." They sat there rocking as she cried on his shoulder. 

Giles stroked her hair while whispering, "Shhhh," or "let it go." Every once in a while he would drop a kiss on the top of Willow's head. He continued to hold her until her breathing returned to normal. Finally, Willow sat back and wiped the tears from her eyes. Giles reached out and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. She held his hand to her face for a moment before pulling him into another hug. She held him tight as she whispered in his ear, "Thank you. I need that." 

"It was my pleasure. Don't you know that I would do anything to make you feel better?" he replied, stroking her hair with one hand while running the other down her back. He had to make a conscious effort not to moan as his hand passed over the middle of her back and he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. 'Of course she wouldn't be wearing a bra,' he told himself, 'she's in her nightshirt.' 

Willow sat back a bit, holding onto his arms. "Do you mean that?" 

"Of course I do." 

"Then please, allow me to thank you properly." 

"Certainly..." he answered, slightly confused. 

Willow slid her hands up Giles' arms until she was holding his face in her hands. She kissed one cheek and then the other. Then she kissed him on the mouth. Giles was surprised, but excited as well. He slid his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. Willow ran her tongue along his lips and when he opened his mouth she slid her tongue into it. He could taste the salt from her tears on her lips. 

Suddenly reality of whom he was kissing hit him and Giles pulled away. For a long moment he and Willow simply looked at each other, trying to catch their breath. 

"Willow..." he began. 

"Don't say it. Please don't say we should stop. That it's too soon after Tara..." 

"What about Tara? I thought... you were no longer interested in men." 

"I never said that, exactly. Do we have to analyze this? Can't you just comfort me tonight? Love me tonight?" Willow slid a hand up his thigh as she tried to keep the begging tone out of her voice. Even when she had been with Tara, Willow had always held a special place in her heart for Giles. She knew that Giles was the only one who could make this ache go away, even if for only a while. 

Giles knew that he could comfort Willow the way she wanted, it was the should part that was giving him trouble. He had wanted to make love to Willow for so long, but he never imagined that he would be presented with the opportunity, especially not this one. He looked into her eyes and saw how full of sadness they were, as well as hope, and longing. 

Slowly, he brushed the hair back from Willow's face. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "How could I deny you anything?" 

"Thank you," she sighed as Giles kissed her. He slid his left hand down the side of her body, over her breast and hardening nipple, all the way down to her bare thigh. His lips followed the path his hand made, kissing down her neck and until his head was level with her breast. He kissed in a circle around the nipple before lightly pulling at it with his teeth through the shirt. He did the same thing with the right breast before sliding his hands under her shirt and lifting it over her head. She shuddered slightly as the cool air hit her hard nipples. Within seconds Giles wrapped his warm mouth around her right breast while his skillful fingers played with the other one. With every touch on her nipples she could feel herself becoming more aroused. 

Willow mindlessly pulled the tie open on Giles' robe and managed to get it off his body. She ran her fingers up and down his chest over his shirt, occasionally dropping down to gently rub his erection through his boxer shorts. Each time she touched the evidence of his arousal Giles bit her nipple a little harder. 

He started to kiss his way down her body, laying her down as he went. When he reached her panties he continued to kiss down over the fabric. As he reached her swollen lips and felt how wet her panties were he locked eyes with her and smiled. Willow raised her hips off the bed so that Giles could remove her panties. As each leg was freed she positioned them so that Giles would have free access to her dripping core, hoping that he would take the hint. Which, of course, he did. 

He parted her lips and slid his tongue right up to her clit. Willow arched her back with his first touch. As she began to relax he slid two fingers into her burning center. It didn't take long for her orgasm to build. As her breathing quickened Giles pressed his tongue hard against her clit and she climaxed. When her body finally relaxed Giles withdrew his mouth and hand and licked his fingers clean. She sat up and said, "Now it's my turn to thank you." 

Willow quickly stripped Giles of his clothing and reached for his erection, which was incredibly hard and much bigger than she had imagined. She licked her lips before licking him from base to tip. She kissed the head and then proceeded to take as much of him into her mouth as possible. She worked on him until he was near his climax. Giles pulled her head away from his body and lay her back down on the bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. 

Willow reached down and resumed massaging his erection. He batted her hand away and moved so that his erection was resting just below her clit. He held it there for many long seconds, torturing both of them, before shifting and thrusting into her. The first penetration made her gasp - it had been so long since she had been with a man. Giles thrust into her again and again, using long slow strokes. His mouth had returned to suckling one of her breasts. His hand moved so that he could rub her clit with his thumb. Willow lifted her hips in time with Giles' movements, a perfect synchronicity. 

They went on like this for what seemed like ages, lost in the sensations they were causing each other. Willow could feel her orgasm building, but wanted to wait for Giles. She didn't have wait long before she felt him start to move harder and faster. She raked her nails down his back, encouraging him to lose control with her. They cried out each other's name as they found release at the same time. 

They lay there, holding each other, not ready to let go of the passion they had just shared. Slowly, Giles disentangled himself and lay behind Willow as she rolled onto her side. He held her close, hardly able to believe that he had just made love to the woman of his dreams. Softly he spoke her name, knowing that they would need to discuss what had just happened. When he got no response he lifted himself up only to find that Willow was fast asleep. He tried to get up, so that she wouldn't have to deal with him first thing in the morning, certain that she wouldn't want to wake up naked in his arms. However, Willow was tightly grasping the arm which he had around her and wasn't about to let go anytime soon. Giles sighed, with a smile lighting his face, and pulled the covers over them as he lay back down to sleep. 

  


  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written January 2003.


End file.
